


Good For You

by calculatingthestars, kingoriginal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculatingthestars/pseuds/calculatingthestars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingoriginal/pseuds/kingoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tap out,” Jace urged breathlessly, holding himself in place with a firm push.</p><p>“You’re holding my hands,” Alec spat back through gritted teeth, still struggling to throw him off, though not as hard as before. He would be probably rolling his eyes if he could.</p><p>        Thinking so got Jace to let out a shaky laugh, but rather than letting him go, he simply stayed where he was, breathing, the fingers on Alec’s wrists no less tight than they were before. Their eyes met and the moment stretched taut  between them, the giddy smile on Jace’s lips morphing into something else entirely. There was warmth there, fondness, but also a clear tension that ran beneath it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Gift!fic for Nerjaveika. Based on [this gorgeous vid by Nerjaveika.](http://nerjaveika.tumblr.com/post/142567420562/dnteverdoubtme-u-asked-for-it-hot-shirtless)

_“You’re not getting tired, are you?”_ Jace teased as he pulled back, buying himself a moment of respite so that he could push the damp locks away from his eyes. 

          He and Alec had been at it for nearly an hour, matching one another blow for blow in a spectacular sparring session. Their shirts had been long forgotten, a hindrance once the fabric became drenched in sweat, and all others had left the training room by then- leaving the parabatai pair to their own devices. Jace and Alec were beautiful to watch like this, but the scene was hardly a novelty and there was more to do at the Institute then watch them trying to one up each other.

          They weren’t holding back, hardly had to when they knew one another as well as they did. Most of their moves were predictable, synced like their breathing, easy to block when the target of each hit could be so easily felt. It was a good thing, or at least they learned to see it as such, being so in sync they had to fight all the harder for the upper hand.

          Alec had it now, they both knew it. Whatever Jace said it was tainted by the fact he had been the one to pull back and Alec’s response to the taunt was nothing more than an arched eyebrow and a pointed tilt of his head. The pause lasted all of three seconds, that’s all Alec allowed his parabatai, and then they were back at it with a poised straight right hand punch Jace was forced to step back from before pushing back into the fight. 

          They used what they had in their favor, in how they moved. Alec was taller and that made his reach an advantage. He used it well, keeping his guard up and abusing the long punches that kept Jace at bay, looking for a way in. Alec was precise, calculating each shot before he took it, measuring up his opponent and trying to predict his every move. Jace, on the other hand, was _stronger_. Raw power where was Alec’s precision, diving in for blow after blow and putting his shoulders into it, throwing in harsh uppercuts that would send anyone staggering back whenever they hit home. 

          It was in Alec’s best interest to keep him back and he strove to do so with each jab and straight punch Jace was forced to block. But it couldn’t last forever, having the upper hand, not when they were almost evenly matched. Holding Jace back for long was impossible and he was nothing but restless, pushing into Alec’s guard and going for his ribs with furious hooks that left him breathless. Alec pushed back and Jace held on to his waist, clinching him into place. 

 _“That’s not fair,”_ Alec spoke breathlessly, wincing at the new pain to his side and pushing again, hands to his parabatai’s shoulder. 

          Jace smirked into Alec’s chest, pushing him back and avoiding a left hook for his troubles, falling back into a waiting stance.  _“Are you giving up then?”_

          _**Never**_. _“Don’t be stupid,”_ Alec warned. They were tired, bruised and breathless from the incessant fighting, but it wasn’t enough to get them to stop. Sparring was not just practice, not for them, it was a way of letting go of emotions, a way to unload of everything that weighted them down day to day. They wouldn’t be done- Alec wouldn’t be done, until he couldn’t feel anything but exhaustion. 

          Like the lesson from his childhood nemesis, Preston, this wasn’t a fight Alec could win playing by the rules. Not when Jace hardly did so, invested in winning over the idea of committing to a single fighting style. It showed in the way he mixed techniques while Alec stuck to boxing, throwing back an elbow hit once the taller man escaped a direct punch. It hit Alec straight on the shoulder, the surprise of it leaving his guard open. 

          He saw Jace coming for him with all the inevitability of a forecast storm and there was hardly enough time to brace himself. Following the rules would never work in a fight against Jace and there was only a split second to make the decision before Alec was reaching for his parabatai’s upcoming punch with both hands, dropping to his knees and using the momentum of Jace’s advance to throw him over his shoulder and into the ground. 

          Jace’s back hit the matted floor with a resonating thud, the surprise of the attack leaving him winded, though not long enough for Alec to get him into a decent arm-lock. His refractory period was too short, brief enough that his body moved almost immediately, even from the unfavorable position, kicking at Alec’s knee and bringing him down as well. 

          The fight became dirty after that, the two of them grappling into the floor, struggling to get on top and hold the other one down. Alec’s longer limbs made him harder to pin down but that didn’t stop Jace from trying, nearly sitting on top of his best friend’s hips, pushing down so he wouldn’t use his legs as he tried to get a hold of his wrists. It felt like a small eternity before he managed, keeping Alec from buckling him right back into the ground and pressing his arms to each side of his head. It was over. 

 _“Tap out,”_ Jace urged breathlessly, holding himself in place with a firm push. _  
_

_“You’re holding my hands,”_ Alec spat back through gritted teeth, still struggling to throw him off, though not as hard as before. He would be probably rolling his eyes if he could.

        Thinking so got Jace to let out a shaky laugh, but rather than letting him go, he simply stayed where he was,  _breathing_ , the fingers on Alec’s wrists no less tight than they were before. Their eyes met and the moment stretched _taut_   between them, the giddy smile on Jace’s lips morphing into something else  _entirely_. There was warmth there, _fondness_ , but also a clear tension that ran beneath it all. 

        Jace was all too aware of the fact that they were pressed together in a rather intimate fashion, slick with sweat, and as he looked down at Alec, his parabatai met his gaze. Gaze intent, Jace watched as the column of his throat moved as he swallowed, dark lashes fanning against his cheek as he _blinked_. He’d have to be blind to have never noticed that Alec was handsome before, but this was the first time he felt himself _respond_ to it, _instinctive and animal_ , the attraction sending a shiver down his spine.

        Alec’s entire body was tense beneath Jace, as if he could see every thought that was running through his mind, the hands that lay trapped at the wrist clenching and unclenching. Almost as if he was straining to _touch_. “ _Jace–_ ” There was a _warning_ in his voice, run through with an undercurrent of _fear_ , but what did Alec have to be _afraid of_ – **Oh**. 

        The gasp that issued from Jace’s mouth was unfamiliar, _alien_ , the sound so unlike him that he barely even realized where it came from. If the _look_ on Alec’s face was any indication, he was no less surprised by it, freezing like a deer in headlights, pupils dilating at the _sound_.

“ _…should I let you up?_ ” Jace’s voice was husky, low, the _true_ question hardly matching the words that he’d uttered. His abdomen was _tense_ , straining with the effort not to move, but he could _feel_ him– _Angel_ , he could _feel_ Alec, so fucking hard for him, the length of him pressed up against his backside through the layers of their clothing– and Jace was gripping his wrists so firmly that he’d probably cut off circulation by now.

        Wordlessly, Alec shook his head, his expression as close to shocked as he ever got, as if he couldn’t quite believe this was happening. He’d stopped moving his hands– they were slack now, completely so, as if he was _waiting_ , waiting for the other shoe to _drop_.

         He needn’t have worried, of course, because Jace didn’t even _pause_ , leaning forward to capture his mouth in a kiss, hard and wet and so very  _welcome_. The scrape of stubble against his jaw made him shiver, full bodied and straining, his back arching off of the floor to tip Jace down just that little bit lower along his body, right where he _wanted_ him, and oh _Angel_ , it was perfect like this already, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like if–

        _His wrists were free_. Abruptly, completely, the biting pressure was off of them because Jace had moved his hands to either side of Alec’s head and he was literally squirming in his lap, trying to adjust his weight, and _oh_ , that was a  _fucking **mistake.**_

        The low growl that came from the back of his throat was really the only warning that Jace got before Alec was twisting _hard_ beneath him, strong hands grabbing his hips and _shoving_ , the motion so unexpected that it left him breathless and on his back, momentarily stunned as Alec neatly reversed their positions.

        Now resting firmly between Jace’s legs, whatever disbelief Alec still had about this was quickly dispelled; his parabatai was every bit as aroused as he was, the line of his cock pressed against his thigh, _burning._

 _“Tap out,”_  Alec said, a wild grin stretched across his mouth, breathless as he ground his hips down, pinning the other man to the floor.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jace replied emphatically, and then he was reaching for Alec’s nape, pulling sharply at his hair, and then they were kissing again, warm and wet and sloppy. 

        He didn’t know what he was doing– _neither of them did, really_ – but his body was screaming _more, more, more_ , and it was instinct and impulse and lust, pure and simple, and Jace _listened_ like he’d never listened to anything in his entire life.

        Above him, Alec was making sounds that he’d never heard from him before, halfway between moan and gasp, his teeth having found the side of Jace’s neck and he was– he was fucking _biting_ him, **hard** , and that shouldn’t have been hot, except it really, really  _was_.

“ _Alec, Alec–_ ” It was as if his entire vocabulary had distilled to that single word, his entire body was on fire, their  _mark_  was on _fire_ , and Jace shut his eyes, keening, as Alec gave a particularly hard thrust against him. They were rutting against each other like animals, sweat pooling beneath them, _between_ them, and it was so fucked up– anyone could walk in at any moment, Jace thought wildly, and he didn’t even  _care_.

          He didn’t– _couldn’t_ – last much longer than that, and Alec was certainly no better, coming like a teenager in his sweats with his parabatai panting beneath him. The burst of warm wetness pressed against him served to catapult Jace over the edge as well, his entire body bucking so hard that he almost dislodged Alec (who was fucking dead weight after coming, by the way), and for a moment he only lay there, _stunned_ , desperately trying to catch his breath.

          Eventually, he came down from his high, blinking up at Alec in a daze as he pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down at him in wonder.

“Jace, I–” He paused, and Jace found himself holding his breath, heart pounding, as if his entire world had shifted and this, _inevitably_ , was thought made flesh.

“ _Yeah?_ ” 

“I totally won that round,” Alec said, and the smile on his face was large and bright, bigger than Jace had ever seen it, and he pushed himself up and off of him, reaching down to offer him a hand up.

A burst of laughter, disbelieving, bubbled from his chest, and even as he took Alec’s hand, Jace was already shaking his head.

“ _No, see, the bout ended when I_ pinned _you–_ ”

 

\-- 

 


End file.
